City Description
City Description: There are two layers of city: shining modern towers built over an older city that is approximately like a weather-worn, crumbling, ill-lit version of one of today's cities. The underground city and has real street names and old unused bus stops and abandoned shop fronts and all that- a good source of character nicknames. The underground city is kindof punched through with holes and pathways where the women live and work. It's not possible to get into most of these, and where there are shipping paths for materials the entrances and exits are heavily guarded with robots. The basement level of the upper city blends with the undercity. The upper city is circular in shape. It has a grid system of numbered and lettered roads. Nobody really knows where the government is really run from but the city's elite tend to flock toward the higher levels of the towers. It is rumored that the city may actually be run from underground or possibly a remote location. The one pulling all the strings could possibly even be a paper pusher in disguise. At the very center of town where the radial roads meet is a round paved plaza, the most beautiful part of the city. The waist high concrete fences around it are always plastered with advertisements and have small abstract statues along them in places. All public celebrations are held at the plaza. Clean water runs to a small yet decorative fountain in the center; it is possible to drink from this fountain. When there is a public event there are usually bleachers set up for a large audience and the fountain is shut off and lowered into a compartment underground to make the center of the plaza into a level surface. The Undercity area is loosely based on an area of Northeast Toronto, Ontario, Canada centered around Bessarion Subway Station. You can look it up on Google maps or the Toronto Transit Commission website for more detail on street names, parks, malls and so on but we've been making up a lot of it too. For more information, please refer to the Gang Territory Map in the Gang Description page. Tower levels and basic types of city buildings: Types: Office Tower, Living Space Tower, Children's Tower, Shop/Recreation Tower Men and male children are allowed to go outside and move between buildings. Women are only allowed to move from building to building via underground connected paths that do not bring them in contact with the men or male children. Resources are shipped in by train either underground or through security gates at the edge of town. *Levels - Office tower : Basement: Factory level - women and female children Basement: Cafeteria- women and female children, served by robots Security gate: No women allowed out, no men allowed in Ground floor: Cafe/Restaurant Middle floors: Paper pushers, lower ranking programmers Security gate: Special clearance needed Upper floors: higher class workplaces, hanging gardens (source of food), green roof? *Levels - Living Space Tower : Basement: Living Quarters - women and female children Basement: Medical office Security gate: No women allowed out, no men allowed in Ground floor: Lobby Lower floors: Dormitories for children and teens. They have robot chaperons supervised by higher class men to look after them. Middle floors: Apartments - paper pusher men, lower ranking programmers Security gate: Special clearance needed Upper floors: higher class condominiums and accommodations for children *Levels - Children's Tower : Basement: Storage/warehouses, mostly only robots go there but there is the occasional woman Security gate: No women allowed out of basement level, no men allowed in Ground floor: Cafeteria. Security does not allow men to enter but allows children to come and go as long as they are escorted by security or teaching robots. Lower floors: Nursery, Preschool. Robots are charged with the task of changing diapers and cleaning up after them, but a select group of the upper class help them learn to walk and talk, and teach them basic propaganda. The very young children live in the nursery area. Middle floors: Classrooms - K-12, taught by advanced AI robots and online types of classes, with one upper class human teacher type of man per floor- a sort of principal if you will. His job is mainly disciplinarian but to a limited extent he supplements the teaching of the robots for those with different learning styles. Gym. Very selective, heavily censored library. Security gate: Special clearance needed Upper floors: Classes for upper class children, much smaller class sizes with actual teachers and tutors, but these are still heavily monitored and censored individuals. Female upper class children receive a separate, much more basic education than male upper class children. *Levels - Shop/Recreation Tower : Basement levels: Girls' and Women's uniforms / tailor bot, a sort of news reel movie, fitness equipment Security gate: No women allowed out of basement level, no men allowed in Ground floor: Lobby, Convenience store (government propaganda newspapers, snacks, stuff like toilet paper and toothbrushes etc), Security to keep men and children mostly separated First couple of floors: Fitness room, censored library, censored movies Lower floors: School uniforms / tailor bots for boys Middle floors: Business suits etc. / men's tailor bots Security gate: Special clearance needed Upper floors: Musical entertainment, maybe bars Roof: A sort of miniature park or garden